Six mois
by maartinski
Summary: OS. Ma vie ressemble à une balade en voiture dans Paris à quatre heures du matin, à regarder les rues désertes, à écouter des chansons nazes qui pleurent des amours de merde. - Lolita Pille.


**Bonjour ! Ça fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté par ici, mais me revoilà avec un petit OS sans prétention.**

 ** _TITRE :_ Six mois. _  
GENRE :_ Romance/Drama, et c'est du presque AU. Disons que la magie n'est pas vraiment mentionnée. _  
DISCLAIMER :_ Lolita Pille pour le résumé, J.K. Rowling pour les personnages. _  
RATED :_ J'ai mis K+ parce qu'il n'y a pas d'effusion de sang, mais quelques vilains mots. _  
PERSONNAGES :_ Draco, Hermione, indémodables. **_  
_

* * *

_« C'était le bon vieux temps. »_

Je ne me retourne pas, ça ne sert à rien. Je sais qui c'est, ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il me veut. J'ai toujours su. C'est inscrit dans ma peau, au fer rouge. Et ça résonne, ça résonne si fort que je m'y perds. Je ne peux pas le regarder. J'ai oublié pourquoi, j'oublie tout. Je soupire doucement en me demandant à quoi il fait référence, parce que je ne me rappelle pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler. J'ai passé trop de temps à essayer d'oublier. Il n'a pas le droit. Londres se dessine devant mes yeux écorce. Je vois les points de lumière qui roulent, qui roulent, qui s'éloignent et s'abandonnent dans d'autres lumières plus fortes. Ils se faufilent frénétiquement entre les grands immeubles. Et puis je les perds de vue, alors je change d'occupation. Je glisse mes mains dans ma poche et j'en sors une cigarette. Je vois son ombre à côté de moi. Il ne bouge pas, il respire lentement. Il croit que ça aide. Il croit que tout ça aide. J'étouffe.

 _« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »_

J'hoche négativement la tête. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue à cette soirée. Je crois que c'est un évènement important. Si important que je me cache sur la terrasse. Harry et Ginny vont se marier. Ça me revient maintenant. Mais je m'en fous. Parce que rien n'est ici pour moi. Ils m'ont invité parce qu'Harry y a tenu. C'est tout. Parce qu'il s'en veut, parce que l'autre a le beau rôle et ça le dévore de l'intérieur. Harry veut que je sois là. Weasley ne voulait pas. Parce que j'ai blessé Ron. J'ai trompé Ron. J'ai failli tuer Ron, un chagrin d'amour, c'est dur à supporter. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Surtout parce que je n'aimais pas Ron. Elle ne me l'a jamais pardonné.

 _« Parce qu'on était jeune. On avait besoin de rien, et ça suffisait. Ça a toujours suffit. »_

Je me mets à rire. Parce qu'il a tort. Ça n'a jamais suffi. Ça ne m'a jamais suffi. J'avais besoin de tout, je ne voulais rien. Je crevais à petit feu. J'avais tourné le dos à ma vie pour lui. J'ai arrêté la chirurgie, j'ai arrêté la médecine. J'ai arrêté de voir ma famille. On s'allongeait sur le trop grand sofa de sa trop grande maison et on mimait. Ebats sur ébats, il a fini par me convaincre que cela me convenait, que cette réalité abstraite était parfaite. On ne sortait plus, il commandait et on lui amenait. On s'était coupé du monde. Il se suffisait à lui-même. Mais il ne me suffisait pas. Il n'a jamais suffi. Et j'ai honte. Je voulais ma vie d'avant quand j'étais au creux de ses bras. Je voulais l'autre, un beau mariage, une jolie robe, quand je criais son nom lors du coït. J'étais là à me faire honte, à me salir sous ses doigts. Je veux ma vie d'avant, maintenant. Je veux ces coïts, je veux ses lèvres qui glissent sur ma peau, je veux son crayon sur la toile qui dessine mes courbes. Je le veux lui. Mais c'est fini. Et j'ai honte.

 _« Non … non Draco. Ça n'a jamais suffi. On vivait d'amour, de clopes et d'orgasmes. Ça ne suffisait pas. Ça ne me suffisait pas. Pas avant. »_

Son nom m'a échappé. Il s'est faufilé entre mes lèvres, et je me maudis pour être si faible. Je déglutis, allume ma cigarette et tire une longue première taffe. La fumée néfaste me brûle la gorge. Je souffle. La fumée grisâtre s'en va, loin, loin de moi. Je la vois disparaître peu à peu. La garce. Elle m'abandonne aussi. Je tire encore une fois sur le bâton de nicotine. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à tourner les yeux vers lui pour me rendre compte qu'il me manque, atrocement. C'est viscéral. Et ça me fait mal. Ça me détruit. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser son regard. Parce que je saurai. Je vais le voir, suffisant et lui-même, je vais le voir avec son sourire rayonnant, ses mains dans les proches, et je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas me rendre compte que j'en crève. Parce que j'en crève, bon dieu, j'en crève.

 _« Je n'avais besoin que de toi. C'est toi qui avais besoin d'autre chose… Regarde-moi, Hermione. »_

Je termine ma cigarette. Elle s'effrite doucement, et finit pas valser dans les airs. Elle s'effondre. Je m'effondre. Mon nom sort de ses lèvres comme une supplication. Je finis par me tourner.

 _Je m'effondre vraiment._

Il me fixe avec ses yeux faits d'acier. Quand ses prunelles se posent vers moi, le gris laisse doucement place au bleu. Ses lèvres s'incurvent en un léger sourire sarcastique. Les miennes s'entrouvrent, je n'y crois pas. Il est là. Face à moi. Ses cheveux blonds ne sont pas coiffés. Ça le rend diablement beau. Il n'a pas l'air fatigué. Il n'a pas l'air malheureux. Il a l'air lui. Je manque d'air. J'ai mal. J'ai mal. Il a l'air tellement normal, tellement bien. Ça fait six mois que je tente de revivre, six mois que j'ai l'impression de marcher par miracle, six mois que les journaux me traitent de tout ce qui est possible de traiter. Six mois que je n'opère pas. Six mois qu'on me donne la paperasse, qu'on me croit sur les nerfs, à fleur de peau, instable. Six mois. C'est long, six mois. C'est des semaines, des semaines qui donnent des jours, des jours qui donnent des heures, des heures qui donnent des minutes, et des minutes qui donnent des secondes. C'est long, six mois. Et je suis la seule de nous trois à endurer ça.

 _« On devrait retourner à la fête. »_

Je me retourne face à Londres. Je ne peux pas le regarder. Je ne suis pas maîtresse de moi-même quand je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je vais faire des conneries. Encore. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Il s'approche et je peux presque sentir son souffle contre ma nuque, il respire mon parfum lilas, il adorait faire ça. Il me le disait souvent, tu sens comme demain, t'as le goût de demain. Est-ce qu'il le dit à Astoria, aussi ? J'espère. J'espère parce qu'on sera deux, et c'est mieux, c'est mieux d'être deux. Je ne me sentirai pas obligée d'espérer qu'il revienne, si Astoria arrive à lui convenir comme il se doit. Sa main vient trouver ma main libre. Je n'ose même pas me retourner. Mais je le fais. Je le fais toujours.

Les souvenirs reviennent.

 **Elle tourne la tête vers lui. La porte vient de s'ouvrir sur Draco. Il a l'air mal. Il sait qu'ils doivent parler. Il sait ce qu'elle a à dire. Il le sait toujours. Elle a cette mine, quand elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose de gênant. De minuscules ridules apparaissent autour de ses yeux. Et ils se mettent à briller, ses yeux, si fort… Mais pas par tristesse, par gêne. Elle est timide, Hermione, alors dès que ça commence à être compliqué, elle perd totalement la tête. Il aime ça. Il aimait… La conversation s'effiloche sur ces longues secondes à s'observer, se toiser, comme deux lions en cage. Ils cherchent, choisissent celui qui pourra survivra. Elle soupire et s'avance. Elle a déjà fait ma valise. Elle est déjà habillée. Même tenue que lors de son arrivée ici. Même ambiance lugubre. La fin. Elle se racle la gorge et le voit s'effondrer sur le sofa. Elle a choisi. Elle va le déchiqueter et il ne peut rien faire pour l'arrêter. Certaines évidences ont un goût de cendre.**

 **Elle est diablement belle dans sa robe blanche. C'est comme ça qu'il est tombé amoureux. Elle est arrivée à l'hôpital dans cette robe, et a demandé où elle pourrait se changer. Elle était maladroite, étrangement mignonne, c'était son premier jour et elle découvrait la vie. Elle était surdouée, il le savait, bien trop jeune pour être interne à cet âge. Il était tombé amoureux comme ça. De la môme innocente dans sa robe blanche. Elle n'a pas le droit. C'est une garce. Une salope. Une putain de profiteuse qui l'a détruit. Elle n'est plus cette môme, elle n'a pas le droit de faire semblant. Pourtant…Elle sourit. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit dire, elle sait qu'elle va le détruire, mais elle s'en fout. Il est sûr qu'elle n'en a rien à battre.**

 **Elle se sent mal. Un léger sourire maladroit se glisse sur ses lèvres. Elle s'assoit sur le sofa à son tour et le regarde.**

 **Il aurait aimé voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Il aurait aimé qu'elle souffre autant que lui. Ça se met à taper dans tout son être. Appel à l'aide. Le signal se brouille. Il aurait aimé qu'elle en crève. Mais elle s'est juste levée. Elle lui a démontré avec habilité qu'ils n'étaient plus rien que deux loques. Et puis elle lui a dit que c'était fini.**

 **«** _ **Je … Draco. Arrête avec ce regard,**_ **elle soupire** _ **, je suis désolée, mais … On y arrive plus. Je n'y arrive plus. On ne se voit que pour baiser, et encore. On se trompe à chaque fois qu'une belle nana ou un mec pas trop moche passe le seuil de la porte pour nos afters. On n'a pas le droit de se détruire comme ça. Je n'ai pas le droit. Je suis désolée. Mais c'est fini.**_ **» Fini. Le mot résonne et lui fait autant de mal qu'à lui. Elle a honte. Tellement honte.**

 **C'est fini. C'est drôle comme ça fini. Lui, affalé sur le sofa, l'air perdu, détruit, et elle, guillerette. Quelques mois plus tôt –dix pour être exact- elle était dans un mauvais état, il était lui. Vous échangez vos casquettes, princesse. T'en fais pas, la tienne lui ira. Il a toujours eu une putain d'âme de dramaturge, t'en fais pas, il a envie de répéter. Son œuvre, ce sera lui…**

 **Elle se relève. Elle glisse ses lèvres sur les siennes en un seul baiser qui a un goût d'adieu. Il ne répond pas. Il reste comme il est. Ça me fait mal. Mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle attrape ma valise et s'apprête à partir quand sa main se glisse dans la sienne.**

 **C'est une salope. Salope. Salope. Salope. Mais tu l'aimes, ta salope. Il se hait. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Il attrape sa main et la ramène contre lui. Il glisse ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Pour qu'elle ne l'abandonne pas.**

 **Elle répond à son baiser avec fièvre. Elle est maladroite et pose sa main libre sur son torse. Dans ses cheveux. Sur sa nuque. Il glisse ses mains sur la fermeture de sa robe. Elle ne l'arrête pas. Elle tombe à leurs pieds. Son tee-shirt suit. Leurs vêtements finissent tous plus loin. Et il la prend, là, au milieu du salon. Ils font l'amour comme des forcenés, avides de la peau de l'autre, ne jamais se quitter. Je t'aime, tu sais ? Dis-moi que tu le sais. Hurle-le. J'en ai besoin. Besoin de toi. Ils tombent mollement au sol. Il s'endort. Elle, pas.**

 **Ils avaient, chaque jour depuis dix mois, l'habitude de poser les paquets de cigarette dans une boîte. Tous ceux qu'ils avaient vidés à deux. Ce matin, ils sont tous là. Posés au sol. Ils forment une minuscule table. Une boîte à souvenir. Au centre, il y a une feuille, quelques mots. Son univers s'effrite et s'effondre comme une putain de cigarette qu'ils fumaient à deux, ou par procuration. Ils s'en foutaient.**

 **«** _ **On se consume**_ **. »**

 **Elle résume tout. Ils se consument. Ils se tuent. Ils aiment ça. Et ils meurent. Ils adorent. Mais elle est partie.**

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il s'approche un peu avec un léger sourire et me murmure quelques mots. Je les entends de sa bouche, et ça me fait mal.

 _« On se consume. »_

Je déglutis en le voyant s'approcher doucement de moi. Six mois qu'on s'est quitté. Six mois, c'est long. Ça peut passer vite, c'est vrai. Ça peut passer vite, mais ça ne passe pas. Ça reste en travers de la gorge et ça étouffe, on est là à souhaiter autre chose, à voir une solution. Les trois premiers mois, on cherche un moyen de tout arranger. Dans notre tête, la situation tourne et se retourne. On peut, on se dit, on peut retrouver cette vie dégueulasse. Puis les trois mois d'après, c'est l'enfer. Pas de solutions, pas de problèmes. Juste nous. Et notre reflet dans le miroir.

Six mois loin de lui, c'est deux fois plus long. Les minutes se chevauchent, mais j'ai encore le regard vide. La première semaine, j'ai l'impression de mourir. Je crie dans mon appartement pour que la douleur dégage, mais elle est tenace. La seconde, je me casse la gueule sur ma table de salon. Le menton qui se fracasse contre le bois, les yeux qui convulsent, puis le noir. Le silence.

Six mois sans le voir, le toucher, l'entendre, le détester, c'est dix fois plus long. Les heures se faufilent devant mes yeux. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je n'arrive plus à vivre. Alors je survis. Six mois en l'aimant non-stop, c'est mille fois plus long. On croit qu'on peut arrêter d'aimer mais on ne le fait pas. On se met en sursis. On n'a pas le courage des plus grands et on ne l'aura plus jamais – je me souviens qu'on me disait brave, le mot résonne encore mais ne sonne plus aussi bien. Alors on se laisse porter. Je vais tous les jours travailler. Je dis bonjour mais je n'essaie même plus de sourire. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne lutte plus.

 _« Arrête. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit. J'ai trompé Ron avec toi. Je … J'avais des principes, Draco. Des putains de principes. Une éducation. J'ai tout balancé à la fenêtre pour toi. J'ai fini par le quitter pour toi. Tu m'as trompé. Je m'en foutais, je t'aimais. C'est sans doute le pire. J'étais amoureuse. J'aurais pu tuer une de ces pétasses que tu te ramenais pour tes beaux yeux et toi … Tu viens me faire la morale. Tu viens me sourire au nez. Parce qu'il y a six mois, je souriais. Parce qu'il y a six mois, tu étais dans mon état. Mais tu n'as pas le droit. T'entends ? Je te déteste. »_

Les larmes coulent. Je sens ses bras se refermer sur mes épaules et ma joue contre son torse. Sa tête se niche dans mes cheveux et ses mains caressent mon dos. _Ça va aller_ , qu'il me murmure. _T'en fais pas, ça va. Je t'aime. Ça va. On s'en sortira. On peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, tu te souviens ? Je te déteste. Mais on peut aller bien. J'arrêterai, je te promets. Je travaillerai. On vivra ensemble, on aura des gamins. On se mariera. S'il te plait, j'y arrive pas, j'ai besoin de toi._ Je me mets à rire. Parce que la promesse est la même à chaque fois. Parce qu'on tombe chacun dans les bras de l'autre, parce qu'on promet. Mais un trompeur reste un trompeur. Alors je sais que dans six mois, il me retrouvera dans les bras d'un idiot et je le verrai la langue perdue dans la gorge d'une connasse.

On est fait sur le même modèle, après tout.

 **Six mois de malheur. La chute. Le déclin. On crève comme des bons à rien.**

 **C'est tout ce qu'on est, tout ce qu'on a toujours été. On ne mérite pas mieux.**

* * *

 **Comme promis, ce n'est pas du grand art. Mais il traîne depuis un moment et je suis contente d'y avoir mis un point final. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout, en espérant que cela vous ait plu quand même.**

 **ABCD.**


End file.
